Nine Lives Don't Last Forever
by Bethany Hannah O'dea
Summary: Jack's Daring daughter sails to Port Royal and has a little meeting with Lord Beckett. Follow this legendary 11 year old girl through her adventures in the Caribbean. She needs to save an old friend and find a way to lift her CATastophic curse. R&R Pls.
1. The Gallows

She was currently sitting on the roof of Fort Charles, her legs dangling off the edge and her head down. She felt sorry for every pirate that had to be hung that day. She knew any pirate wouldn't want pity she couldn't help it. Then an alarming thought ran through this young pirate's head.

"Where is Jack Sparrow?" She thought aloud as she scanned the crowd, "He has yet to be caught!" She said as a smile crept up her face.

Then a soldier noticed her spoke to Lord Beckett, "Sir! There's a girl on the roof!"

"Well don't just stand there! Get her down!" He yelled at his men. She rolled her eyes and had a feeling he did too.

"Sir, you don't understand that's…" The soldier trailed off as the girl jumped off the roof. She hung in the air for a moment and then did a flip. She fell, twirling al the while, and landed on her feet like a cat.

"Bethany Sparrow." Beckett said through gritted teeth.

"Aye," she replied with a bow, "The one and only."

"Are you really the daughter of the infamous Jack Sparrow?" Asked one of the pirates.

"Aye," she replied with a bow, "The one and only."

"Is it really true then?" Asked another pirate.

"Is what true?" She asked him although she already knew the answer.

"Are you really the girl who was put under a curse by Calypso?"

"Aye," she replied with a bow, "The one and only."

She noticed out the corner of her eye that Beckett seemed surprise by this piece of news. This put a smirk on her face that seemed impossible to wipe off.

"Would you like to hear the story?" She asked, the smirk still planted firmly on her face as black cat ears and a black tail seemed to appear.

Unfortunately she had to wait for the all the pirates to be hung (she was put in Beckett's office) and she actually had her hands tied and, to her dismay, had her hat removed.

Okay I really hope you liked it! R&R Please! I forgot the disclaimer so here it is:

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PIRATE'S OF THE CARIBBEAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR BETHIE AND OTHER MADE UP PEOPLE.

I know people think, "Woah! Jack had a daughter?" It's just a story and not actually in the movie. And yes I know so many people write stories about Jack's daughter and all but how many people make Jack's daughter a cat? Seriously? It's okay if you steal my idea a teensy bit but don't copy everything because I will find out!

Peace out, yo!


	2. The Story

"Just give me my hat back please!" Bethany whined.

"Just like your father," grunted Beckett, "Now tell me how is it you're… well…"

"A cat?" She finished for him. He nodded in response.

"Well where to start?" She said with a grin on her face.

"Well the pirate you know as father was in Tortuga drunk. He met a girl and they went into a little closet. Father won't tell me what happened in the closet but that's beside the point. I was born and mother sent me away to Father. He took me to Calypso and she was outraged that Jack had a baby so as punishment she turned me into a cat," She told the story quite accurately and turned into a black cat on the last syllable.

"How… interesting," Beckett managed to say then thought to himself, 'This girl could be the downfall of Jack Sparrow…' A grin slowly crept up his face.

Bethany, now human again (making sure to keep her ears and tail), got up and wriggled her hands free. "Simple. All you need is a wriggle. And now, Beckett, I bid you Adieu."

She turned into a cat and started to run but in her haste she didn't notice Beckett pull the trigger on his gun.

The shot ran right into the cat's heart and she fell.

When Beckett walked over the cat (now girl, yes it is very confusing I know) was dead. No heartbeat. Not breathing. Just Dead.

Then all of a sudden she sat up! (She sat up?) Yes, she sat up and startling Beckett at the same time.

"Four down, five to go," she purred.

"Five what?"

"Lives," she replied, "A cat has nine lives. Used my first one falling from a mast. Next in a sword fight, I won anyway. Third when I got hung in some other port and last one here!"

"That's quite a life… err lives."

"Indeed, and I'd appreciate it if you don't shoot me a gain even though I'm completely healed because it isn't very polite to shot a cat now is it?" She asked changing into cat form. And with that she jumped out the window into the ocean. As she hit the water (You guessed it) she changed back and started swimming towards the Silver Queen, the ship she sailed upon.

Beckett watched until all he could see was her hair and little ears sticking out of it.

"She is something isn't she?" Beckett asked himself, "She is something."

----------

Okay ya'll! Thanks for readin' number 2!

Disclaimer (Ya it's at the end): POTC is not owned by me… I wish it was though…

Okay so ya Chapter 2! Okay umm… 3's comin' soon!

Peace out, Yo!


End file.
